Rapamycin is a macrolide antibiotic produced by Streptomyces hygroscopicus which was discovered first for its properties as an antifungal agent. It adversely affects the growth of fungi such as Candida albicans and Microsporum gypseum. Rapamycin, its preparation and its antibiotic activity were described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,992, issued Dec. 30, 1975 to Surendra Sehgal et al. In 1977 Martel, R. R. et al. reported on immunosuppressive properties of rapamycin against experimental allergic encephalitis and adjuvant arthritis in the Canadian Journal of Physiological Pharmacology, 55, 48-51 (1977). In 1989, Calne, R. Y. et al. in Lancet, 1989, no. 2, p. 227 and Morris, R. E. and Meiser, B. M. in Medicinal Science Research, 1989, No. 17, P. 609-10, separately reported on the effectiveness of rapamycin in inhibiting rejection in vivo in allograft transplantation. Numerous articles have followed describing the immunosuppressive and rejection inhibiting properties of rapamycin, and clinical investigations have begun for the use of rapamycin in inhibiting rejection in transplantation in man.
Rapamycin alone (U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,171) or in combination with picibanil (U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,653) has been shown to have antitumor activity. R. Martel et al. [Can. J. Physiol. Pharmacol. 55, 48 (1977)] disclosed that rapamycin is effective in the experimental allergic encephalomyelitis model, a model for multiple sclerosis; in the adjuvant arthritis model, a model for rheumatoid arthritis; and effectively inhibited the formation of IgE-like antibodies.
The inmmunosuppressive effects of rapamycin have been disclosed in FASEB 3, 3411 (1989). Cyclosporin A and FK-506, other macrocyclic molecules, also have been shown to be effective as immunosuppressive agents, therefore useful in preventing transplant rejection [FASEB 3, 3411 (1989); FASEB 3, 5256 (1989); R. Y. Calne et al., and Lancet 1183 (1978).
Rapamycin has been shown to inhibit transplantation rejection in mammals [U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,899]. Rapamycin, its derivatives and prodrugs have also been shown to be useful in treating pulmonary inflammation [U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,899], systemic lupus erythematosis [U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,899], immunoinflammatory skin disorders, such as psoriasis [U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,730], immunoinflammatory bowel disorders [U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,731], ocular inflammation [U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,589], hyperproliferative vascular disorders, such as restenosis [U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,512,781 and 5,288,711], carcinomas [U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,018 and 4,885,171], and cardiac inflammatory disease [U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,832]; and in preventing the onset of insulin dependent diabetes mellitus [U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,009]. Additionally, rapamycin has been shown to be useful in treating adult T-cell leukemia/lymphoma [European Pat. No. Application 525,960 A1], and in treating ocular inflammation [U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,589].
Because of its poor oil and water solubility, only a few formulations of rapamycin have proven satisfactory. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,516,770 and 5,530,006 disclose intravenous rapamycin formulations, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,536,729 and 5,559,121 disclose liquid oral rapamycin formulations.
Mono- and diacylated derivatives of rapamycin (esterified at the 28 and 43 positions) have been shown to be useful as antifungal agents (U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,885) and used to make water soluble prodrugs of rapamycin (U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,803). Recently, the numbering convention for rapamycin has been changed; therefore according to Chemical Abstracts nomenclature, the esters described above would be at the 31- and 42-positions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,678 discloses carbamates of rapamycin that are useful as immunosuppressive, anti-inflammatory, antifungal, and antitumor agents. U. S. Pat. No. 5,100,883 discloses fluorinated esters of rapamycin. U. S. Pat. No. 5,118,677 discloses amide esters of rapamycin. U. S. Pat. No. 5,130,307 discloses aminoesters of rapamycin. U. S. Pat. No. 5,117,203 discloses sulfonates and sulfamates of rapamycin. U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,447 discloses sulfonylcarbamates of rapamycin.
The primary immunosuppressive agent presently used for inhibiting rejection in the allograft transplantation of organs in man is SANDIMMUNE (cyclosporine). Cyclosporine is a cyclic polypeptide consisting of 11 amino acids. The intravenous injectable formulation of SANDIMMUNE (IV) is a sterile ampoule containing, per ml, 50 mg of cyclosporine, 650 mg of Cremophor.RTM. EL and alcohol Ph Helv. (32.9% by volume) (under nitrogen). For administration this mixture is diluted further with 0.9% Sodium Chloride Injection or 5% Dextrose Injection before use. (Physicians' Desk Reference, 45th ed., 1991, pp. 1962-64, Medical Economics Company, Inc.) The macrolide molecule designated FK506, which has certain structural similarities to rapamycin, is also currently undergoing clinical investigation for inhibiting rejection in allograft organ transplantation in man. FK506 is isolated from Streptomyces tsuskubaensis and is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,366 to Okuhara et al., issued Jan. 16, 1990 R. Venkataramanan et al., in Transplantation Proceedings, 22, No. 1, Suppl., 1 pp 52-56 (February 1990), report that the intravenous injectable formulation of FK506 is provided as a 10 mg/ml solution of FK506 in polyoxyethylated castor oil (HCO-60, a surfactant) and alcohol. The intravenous preparation must be diluted with saline or dextrose and administered as an infusion for 1 to 2 hours.
The Physicians' Desk Reference (45th ed., 1991, p. 2119, Medical Economics Company, Inc.) lists SANDIMMUNE (cyclosporine) as available in 25 mg and 100 mg strength capsules and as an oral solution in 50 ml bottles. The 25 mg capsules contain 25 mg cyclosporine, USP, and alcohol, USP dehydrated, at a maximum of 12.7% by volume. The 100 mg capsules contain cyclosporine, USP, 100 mg and alcohol, USP dehydrated, at a maximum 12.7% by volume. Inactive ingredients in the oral capsules are corn oil, gelatin, glycerol, Labrafil M 2125 CS (polyoxyethylated glycolysed glycerides), red iron oxide, sorbitol, titanium dioxide, and other ingredients. The oral solution is available in 50 mg bottles containing cyclosporine, USP, 100 mg and Ph. Helv. alcohol at 12.5% by volume dissolved in olive oil, Ph. Helv./Labrafil M 1944 CS (polyoxyethylated oleic glycerides) vehicle which must be diluted further with milk, chocolate milk or orange juice before oral administration.
IMURAN (azathioprine, available from Burroughs Wellcome Co., Research Triangle Park, N.C.) is another orally administered immunosuppressive agent prescribed alone or in conjunction with other immunosuppressive agents. The Physicians' Desk Reference (45th ed., 1991, pp. 785-787, Medical Economics Company, Inc.) lists azathioprine as 6-[1-methyl-4-nitroimidazol-5-yl)thio]purine, which is provided for oral administration in scored tablets containing 50 mg azathioprine and the inactive ingredients lactose, magnesium stearate, potato starch, povidone, and stearic acid.